1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly, to a waterproof structure of a tent floor corner portion which can obtain a perfect waterproof effect of a tent corner portion by forming a cut hole by cutting away a plurality of corner portions formed by fabric cloth sides and a fabric cloth floor surface of a tent, connecting a tarpaulin corner cloth to the cut hole to be overlapped with each other, attaching overlapped portions by sewing and heat-sealing a plurality of tarpaulin disc members sewn with a webbing tape to the tarpaulin corner cloth, which can manufacture a better-looking tent by differentiating the color of the tarpaulin corner cloth and presenting a variety of peculiar designs, and which can acquire a very economic effect by obtaining a maximum waterproof effect with a minimum amount of an expensive tarpaulin cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows one example of a conventional tent.
In the conventional tent 1, fabric cloth sides 2 and a fabric cloth floor surface 3 are all made of fiber material.
At a plurality of corner portions formed at the tent 1 made of fiber material, a loop 8 for connecting the tent 1 to a pole is connected.
However, since the loop 8 is made of metal material, it cannot be attached directly to the corner portion of the tent 1, but is attached thereto using a webbing tape 6.
Thus, by sewing the webbing tape 6 to the corner of the tent 1 by a sewing machine, the webbing tape 6 can be attached thereto along a second sewing line 7.
In case of a spiral-wound loop 8, it is connected to the webbing tape 6, or in case of a ring-shaped loop, it is previously connected with the webbing tape 6 before sewing.
However, the above-mentioned conventional art causes a problem that water is leaked to the corner of the tent 1 through the second sewing line 7 in case of rain.
Of course, in the conventional art, an inner cloth 5 covers the inside of the corner portion along a first sewing line 4 as shown in FIG. 2. But, rainwater remaining between the cloth side 2 and cloth floor surface 3 and the inner cloth 5 is not funneled off well. Resultantly, the inside of the tent 1 becomes flooded, thus making it impossible to obtain a perfect waterproof effect.
FIGS. 3 and 4 shows another prior art devised in order to solve the above problems.
The prior art is a technique of attaching sides and a floor surface of a tent 11 made of a PVC tarpaulin material.
That is, a perfect waterproof effect can be obtained by tarpaulin cloth sides 12 and a tarpaulin cloth floor surface 13.
And, at the corner portion which is a border of the tarpaulin cloth sides 12 and a tarpaulin cloth floor surface 13, a tarpaulin disc member 14 is heat-sealed.
In addition, since a webbing tape 15 connecting a loop 17 is attached to the tarpaulin disc member 14 along a sewing line 16 before heat sealing, the loop 17 can be disposed at the corner portion by heat-sealing the tarpaulin disc member 14 to the corner portion.
However, in case of using the cloth sides 12 and cloth floor surface 13 of the tent 1 all made of tarpaulin cloth, it costs a great deal in manufacturing process.
In other words, generally, the tarpaulin cloth is much more expensive than the fabric cloth used for the tent 1, so it is difficult to employ the tarpaulin cloth to the tent 1. Hence, the tarpaulin cloth is being used for only some highest grade products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof structure of a tent floor corner portion which can obtain a perfect waterproof effect of a tent corner portion, which can manufacture a better-looking tent by differentiating the color of the tarpaulin corner cloth and presenting a variety of peculiar designs, and which can acquire a very economic effect by obtaining a maximum waterproof effect with a minimum amount of an expensive tarpaulin cloth.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a waterproof structure of a tent floor corner portion, comprising: a cut hole formed by cutting away a plurality of corner portions formed by fabric cloth sides and fabric cloth floor surface of a tent; a tarpaulin corner cloth overlapping the peripheral portion of the cut hole with its overlapped portion being attached by sewing; and a plurality of tarpaulin disc members to which a webbing tape heat-sealed with the tarpaulin corner cloth is sewn in order to attach the webbing tape connecting a loop by the tarpaulin corner cloth.